


MaeBea Margaret is a Little Kinky

by HowardR



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bed Sex, Best Friends, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Gratuitous amounts of italics, Hotel Sex, Italics, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Like Lots, Mae is kinda obsessive/possessive, Mild Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romantic Friendship, Scent Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teeth, like in a cute way kinda?, like in a loving way, still kinda weird though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: Mae and Bea stumble into a hotel and fuck....That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	MaeBea Margaret is a Little Kinky

The door slammed open, and they stumbled into the room, stripping as they did.

Bea’s lips were addictive - not just because it was  _ Bea, _ but also because apparently  _ Bea _ could be submissive. And  _ fuck _ was it turning her on.

Mae - albeit reluctantly - pulled away to slam the door, quickly stripping off her top as she did. Bea’s eyes flickered down, and she sucked in a breath.

“Ah, shit,” the crocodile whispered, seemingly unable to help herself. Mae grinned at her, and tossed her shirt aside as Bea went on. “Aren’t you a virgin? You’re supposed to be bad at this.”

“Guess I’m just a natural,” Mae whispered back with a grin, before pouncing on her prey again.

Ah, fuck - she tasted like sweat, and metal, and  _ Bea _ and she was  _ drunk on it. _

She dug into Bea - her neck, and her mouth, and anything else she could get to.

She felt fingers dig into the tuft of fur atop her head, and felt Bea’s thudding heartbeat as the crocodile struggled to speak. It merely turned her on all the more.

She could  _ taste _ Bea’s pulse, and she felt so  _ alive _ beneath her fingers…

Shit, no matter how much she had dreamed of this day, she had never imagined it would be  _ this _ wonderful.

She buried herself further into Bea, trying desperately to be filled with nothing but that racing pulse and hot skin. Her arms were wandering up and down Bea’s frame, addicted to the feel of her, and began to subconsciously strip her.

“Ah,  _ fuck,” _ Bea gasped, as she began to dig her teeth into her neck as well.

__ “Maeday, you -  _ shit _ \- you really  _ are _ a f-fucking natural.”

_ Oh, BeeBee, so sweet, so perfect… _

She was flipping wildly between wanting to praise her  _ perfect friend, _ her  _ best friend, _ to tell her just how sweet and wonderful she was and shower her with all the praise she deserved…

And making her  _ beg. _

Bea moaned, as that thought made Mae finally bite down heavily. Shit, she might have even drawn blood, but Bea was just making noises that were closer to a wolf then a person.

Her hands wandered up to Bea’s arms, pinning her shoulders to the wall as she pulled back to look at her handiwork.

And what a sight it was. Bea, with a perfect, rosy flush, panting and  _ needy _ beneath her fingers.

_ All her’s. _

Oh, she was gonna  _ rock this girl’s world. _

“Oh,  _ BeeBee.” _ She hissed, baring her teeth and raking her eyes up and down her prize. Her  _ perfect, shiny prize… _

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy like this.”

She leaned forward, just barely nipping at Bea’s bottom lip and making her suck in a tiny, unbearably adorable breath.

_ My perfect Beatrice… _

_ “All mine.” _

And wasn’t  _ that _ a perfect sentence?

She grabbed Bea’s face and pulled her into another whirlwind kiss, delving into her mouth and ruthlessly exploring it. She forced Bea’s head back until she had access to the girl’s throat, and painted the girl’s mouth with her saliva.

_ All. Mine. _

Oh _shit,_ _all her’s._

Bea was  _ all her’s. _

She moaned into Bea’s mouth. Bea, who was letting her lead. Bea, who was strewn out before her like the perfect prey. Bea, who was almost  _ begging for it. _

She thrust against Bea’s thigh. Christ, she was practically  _ gushing. _

_...The bed. _

_ I want her under me. _

She pulled back. Bea leaned forward a little, chasing her lips.

_ Oh, BeeBee, so perfect. _

She grinned at Bea. At  _ her _ Bea.

And threw her onto the bed. Fast as she could.

Mae took the smallest moment to take a mental picture, and decided that, next time,

_ (And wasn’t that the perfect thought? ‘Next Time’.) _

she needed to indulge in this. In Bea, laying out straight, body on full display below her - panting and flushed.

But, for now, she had other things to do. And so, she delved down after her  _ perfect girlfriend. _

_ (Girlfriend. Her Girlfriend. A word which showed everyone, which put it on display whenever she said it - that Bea was her’s.) _

“You’re so perfect.” She whispered. Whispered to  _ her _ girl. Her  _ girlfriend. _ “So sexy.” She went on, running her hands everywhere she could reach. Feeling every contour, every last warm inch of Bea’s body that she had never been able to just  _ explore. _

_ Mine. All mine. _

“So  _ wonderful.” _

Mae was  _ so _ turned on. She had Bea - she  _ had _ Bea. Bea, under her, receiving her praise, flushed and moaning.

_ Mine. _

She had  _ never _ felt this good. Not in those hot, sweaty summer afternoons, riding out her first orgasm and trying to muffle her moans. Not in those weeks after weeks of pursuing Bea, of masturbating to mental images of her looking  _ just like this. _

Bea hadn’t even touched her, but she had  _ never _ felt this  _ wonderful. _

She  _ needed _ to be touched, too,  _ needed _ to have Bea’s hand, or even-

_ Ungh. _

-Bea’s  _ mouth _ on her.

But that could wait. Could wait until the morning.

Now - she just needed to see Bea, like this. Like this because of  _ her. _

She just needed Bea to be  _ her’s. All her’s. _

“Oh,  _ Christ.” _ She  moaned. “Do you have  _ any _ idea how long I’ve wanted this?”

“No.” Bea just barely choked out, between breaths. Mae couldn’t decide if she wanted to raid Bea’s mouth, to taste those  _ damned _ lips that she had  _ already _ become addicted to, or to tell her  _ just how long _ Bea had been  _ just  _ out of reach.

“Seventh grade.” She whispered, hand running over Bea’s cheek as she stared into those  _ wonderful eyes. _ Voice loving, and  _ adoring, _ and projecting all she couldn’t put into words.

She wanted to taste Bea again. She  _ loved _ just…  _ staring. _ She might have to indulge in that, too, at some point,

_ (Another wonderful thought. At any time she wanted. She could just… stare. Stare in a way that would’ve been creepy, before. _

_ Stare at her girlfriend.) _

but right now, she needed to indulge what she had dreamed of for  _ years. _

She needed to  _ taste _ Bea.

She delved for the side of Bea’s neck not already covered in love bites.

“That fight.” She whispered, digging in. Bea was gasping below her, and her skin was hot. “No reason behind it, really.”

Mae trailed her teeth down, across the line of Bea’s collar bone. Leaving a hot trail behind her.

“It was because I wanted  _ this.” _ She hissed, lapping at a sensitive notch in Bea’s collar. “Because every time I looked at you,” she went on, looking up at Bea with eyes bubbling in lust, “I could only imagine having you in my bed.”

“ _ Gyrating.” _ She said, punctuating the word with a bite at Bea’s throat. “And  _ moaning.” _ Another bite. Bea was gripping the sheets now, making inhuman sounds. “And ready to have your  _ brains fucked out.” _

She went up to Bea’s ear.

“And you’re ready for that now, aren’choo, BeeBee?” She growled, with a teasing,  _ adoring _ edge. She nipped at the girl’s ear - tiny, but sharp.

Bea moaned below her, hips thrusting up slightly.

“Oh,  _ fuck!” _ The crocodile hissed, leaning forward. Trying to pull her into another kiss.

She felt so damn  _ free. _

She could do whatever she wanted.  _ Whatever _ she wanted.

...Okay, maybe not  _ anything, _ but she didn’t really want to try any of the weird shit anyway.

_ Yet. _

The only problem was, she wanted to do  _ everything. _ She wanted to give Bea  _ everything, _ everything her  _ perfect girl _ could ever want - her  _ best friend.  _ Her  _ perfect _ friend.

She wanted  _ so badly _ to give Bea everything she had earned. Everything she  _ deserved. _

For being  _ Bea. _ For being  _ her _ Bea.

... _ And _ she wanted to make Bea  _ beg for it. _

She decided, for now, to simply follow her whims.

And so, she pulled away from the kiss.

Bea made a tiny, frustrated noise, and a shot of what felt like pure lust went straight into Mae’s gut.

And lower.

She grinned down at Bea - sharp, a little mocking, and she was sure  _ bubbling with lust. _

She pinned Bea.

_ Oh, all mine. _

She leaned down, and nuzzled into Bea’s shoulder.  _ Her _ Bea. Her  _ perfect _ Bea.

“Oh, you’re so  _ precious.” _ She whispered, burrowing her face in Bea’s abused neck. “So  _ gorgeous.  _ So damn  _ perfect.” _

_ Her _ Bea.

_ Oh, Bea. My Bea. My perfect angel. My best friend. _

_ My Bea. _

She breathed in.

_ Oh, fuck! _

Another shot of lust shot straight between her legs, and her clit pulsed. Because it was  _ Bea, _ and it was Bea’s  _ smell, _ and it was filling her nostrils and her  _ lungs _ and-

“And you smell like cigarettes,” she whispered, “and ink and paper and  _ fuck you’re wonderful, BeeBee.” _

She breathed in again, inhaling so deeply and sharply that her nose burned a little - but she didn’t care because it was  _ Bea _ and she smelled like  _ heaven. _

_ So perfect.  _

_ So amazing. _

_ So Beatrice. _

There was a sound, coming from her throat. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time - hadn’t  _ done _ in a long time. A deep kind of rumbling growl, from the bottom of her stomach - rattling her ribcage and making her feel warm. Safe.

_ Bea. _

It seemed, though, that Bea didn’t feel  _ warm _ and  _ safe  _ \- instead, her voice was  _ hot _ and  _ needy. _ She made a noise that wasn’t quite a gasp and wasn’t quite a moan, but which was  _ certainly _ pleading and  _ definitely _ hot as  _ fuck. _

“Ah!” She gasped, as Mae did that strange growl into her neck again. Bubbling up from her ribs and vibrating Bea’s throat.

Bea.

_ Bea. _

_ Her Bea. _

“Oh, fuck, Maeday,”

Mae trailed a single finger down from the center of her collar. Slow and teasing. Exploring her skin.

Warm.

“Mae,  _ please-” _

_ Ungh. _

Okay, scratch that. Not warm.

_ Hot. _

Oh  _ shit, _ who knew that just that  _ one word _ could make her twice as aroused?

She might have been surprised, if she could pay attention, to find that a little knot was already tightening painfully in her gut. Already  _ begging _ to burst.

“Just-” Bea tried to go on - but Mae was already getting busy.

She dug into her neck.  _ Hard. _

Her  _ already bitten neck. _

She bit down - she was  _ positive _ she had drawn blood this time. She might have even been worried that Bea would be worried, or turned off, at least, if her mind wasn’t still echoing with the impact of that one word.

_ Please. _

Bea moaned above her - a strangled, pained sound, but no less aroused.

_ “Fuck.” _

Mae wasn’t even certain if she had said that aloud. It was just the only thought she had at the moment - the only thing echoing in her brain. Her only coherent reaction to the massive bolt of lust that Bea had unknowingly injected her with.

She felt Bea’s fingers run into the tuft of hair atop her head. She looked up at Bea with wide eyes, teeth gritted.

_ “Do that again.” _ She whispered.

“Do what again?”

It was only the genuine confusion and naked  _ need _ in Bea’s voice that convinced Mae that the crocodile wasn’t toying with her.

She licked Bea’s neck, tasting sweat and her own saliva. Bea moaned.

_ “Beg.” _ She whispered as a response, in a tone that made it almost sound like a command.

Bea flushed with embarrassment, turning away.

_ Oh, we can’t have that. _

She glanced down, and noticed her heaving chest. She grinned a shark’s grin, and leant down, capturing Bea’s nipple between her sharp front teeth.

She just barely nipped at it - soft and adoring.

And, to her delight, Bea collapsed faster then a house of cards.

“Shit!” She gasped. “Mae, Maeday please-”

_ Ungh. _

“ _ Please,” _

_ Urgh, fuck. _ She thrust against the bed, shamelessly humping the sheets.

“Just-”

She decided her Bea needed a reward.

She leant down again, just a little, and gently sucked on Bea’s breast, staring up at her with wide eyes. Loving and cute. The crocodile’s breath hitched.

_ “Please, oh please, please just give it to me-” _

And, every time Bea spoke that  _ cursed _ word, another jolt of pleasure rode her spine. She began to slowly kiss down Bea’s ribs, and then down her stomach - pausing for just a moment to trail her tongue around Bea’s belly button - and down further.

Bea had stopped talking. She was holding her breath - Mae could tell by just how still she was. She threw Bea’s legs over her shoulders, and kissed down a thigh.

_ A soft, succulent thigh. _

She decided she needed to give those thighs the same treatment as Bea’s neck sometime.

Not now, though.

She finally reached her destination, and looked up. Bea was staring down, breaths sharp gasps. Her hands reached for Mae’s head, and threaded through the fur lovingly.

_ Oh, Bea. My Bea. _

“Oh, Mae,  _ please.” _

Her hips twitched, and she felt her gaze sharpen - pupils thinning. She sucked in a little breath.

Because Bea’s tone was loving, and earnest, and  _ pleading, _ and she was so  _ perfect. _

Her indecision crumbled about Bea - about whether to make her beg or make her scream.

Bea deserved a good time.

She leaned down, paws spreading Bea’s thighs further as she instantly went for her clit. Bea moaned above her, as she just barely pressed against the sensitive button, tongue making small, circular motions.

Bea’s head flew back as she pressed down. She sucked in a breath, but seemed unable to force it out.

Mae decided not to give her a chance to.

Bea’s hands, before loosely threaded through her fur, suddenly gripped and pushed her down. Her long, thin fingers were painful, grinding into her skull, and her nails gripped painfully and dug little crescents into her skin.

Mae moaned.

_ Okay, it’s official. I’m a kinky bitch. _

She flattened her tongue. Bea’s hips thrusted into her, and she pressed down, grinding slightly.

She heard Bea panting above her. Then, she was talking.

“Oh fuck,  _ yes, yes please-” _

_ Urgh. _ Mae thrusted against the sheets again. It was weird and, really, kinda pathetic - she knew that. And the friction it gave her merely stoked the heat in her gut higher. On top of that, it was a little painful - the unlubricated sheets scratchy and uncomfortable against her.

But  _ shit, _ what else was she supposed to do?

“Oh God-”

Bea was still going, voice hot and needy. Mae had stopped her off-and-on thrusting, and was plain humping the sheets now - because  _ shit, _ Bea’s voice was the sexiest thing she had ever heard and she needed to do  _ something. _

_ “Yes!” _ Bea gasped. “Don’t stop,  _ don’t ever stop _ you  _ perfect _ little-”

_ Ungh. _

What was better - the praise, or the pleading?

Mae couldn’t decide. Both of them shot bolts of lust into her like a crossbow.

She thrust her tongue into Bea with a single, solid movement.

“OH!”

She wriggled it.

“A-ah  _ fuckkk,” _ Bea choked.

She curled her tongue. Bea made an inhuman sound, and she thrust against the sheets harder.

_ Shit, _ how the fuck was she actually getting  _ close? _

_ Already? _

She tried to focus. She found that she could almost ignore the growing heat in her gut, bubbling like molted steel, if she focused on the sounds Bea was making.

_ “How in hell -  _ AH!” Bea gasped, trying in vain to speak. She didn’t let up.

Bea made an odd sound - like a whimper, but drawn in instead of pushed out. Like a sharp, whining gasp.

“Aren’t-” Bea started, before interrupting herself with an, “ _ oh shit, yes!” _

“A-aren’t you sup -  _ posed _ to be -  _ ah! _ \- be aaa _ aaa-” _

Bea’s word trailed off until it was just a quiet scream. She bit down on her bottom lip,  _ hard, _ and managed to squeak,

“Virgin?” Before she succumbed to moaning once again.

Mae looked up at her, leaving her work unfinished. Bea actually honest-to-god  _ whimpered, _ and Mae felt another wave of heat roll up and crest in her stomach.

Bea’s eyes were bubbling.

Mae licked her lips experimentally. She hadn’t really had time to analyze the taste. It was almost… citrusy.

When she re-focused on Bea, the crocodile was staring at her with wide eyes. Mae actually  _ saw _ her clit pulse.

She pressed one of the pads of her paw against it. Bea made a satisfied, and yet pleading noise, head going against the sheets again.

She made a kind of high-pitched moan. Mae stared at her reaction - more open and obvious than she had ever seen.

She tried to repress the urge to get  _ more _ reactions. To let up suddenly, and force Bea through another round of painful hickeys and teasing without touching her. To hear her pleading gasps, and see those eyes latched onto her; like she was a  _ God, _ with  _ absolute power _ over Bea.

She squashed the desire.

_ For now. _

Instead, she crawled up the bed slowly, knees drawing up as she kept her hand to the task of pleasuring  _ her _ Bea. Bea glanced up again to stare at her, though she made a noise as she did - a whine.

Mae stared back, soaking in her reactions. Trying not to speak, lest it distract her from the sounds Bea was making and the way her eyes rolled up into her skull when her head fell back again.

She crawled further, until she was laid out next to Bea. She could smell the sweat and feel the heat coming off her. She leaned in, right next to Bea’s ear, and whispered,

“Guess I’m just a natural.”

Bea made a surprised sound.

Mae succumbed to the urge to lick Bea’s ear. She trailed her long tongue around the crest of it, and then  _ slowly _ spiraled it inwards.

Bea was panting now. She was whispering things, too - but Mae didn’t bother trying to hear them.

She felt so suddenly aloof. Her desires all seeming to fade away in the face of Bea’s pleasure.

Because, no matter how much she wanted something - it would always come second to making Bea happy.

She went back down - quickly, this time - and threw Bea’s thighs over her shoulders once more.

She looked up, and noticed that Bea had propped her head against the wall. And was staring at her.

She thrust her tongue into Bea. The crocodile made a high-pitched whining noise, but kept staring.

Mae gave Bea her best bedroom eyes. She must’ve done it right, because Bea made a surprised noise before choking on it.

And then Bea’s hands were on her again. Forcing her down.

She complied.

Bea was talking again. She stared up at her, eyes half-lidded, and tried to listen.

“Mae,  _ Mae,” _

_ Ungh. _

Okay, so she was back to humping the sheets. Because she had never imagined that her name could roll of Bea’s tongue like  _ that. _ Like it was drenched in dark, thick honey, sweet and velvety.

“Shit Maeday,”

_ Urgh. Fuck, Bea, stop that! _

She was…

She was…

She was gonna  _ ruin _ these sheets if Bea kept doing that. Kept making words sound like candy.

Kept making words  _ delicious. _

“Don’t stop,  _ please, please don’t stop, please please please-” _

_ Agh, fuck!! _

And  _ that _ tone combined with  _ that _ word, and the ever-increasing pleasure and  _ need _ in Bea’s voice…

And then Bea’s thighs were wrapping around her head, and Bea’s hips were thrusting up into her, and Bea’s spine was arching off the couch and she was making a noise that sounded  _ almost _ like her name but  _ couldn’t be _ because her name wasn’t so  _ fucking hot _ and…

And…

_ And… _

She thrust against the sheets one last time. 

And, finally, the knot in her stomach tightened and pulsed - and everything else was black static, impossible to pay attention to.

She pulsed. With every pulse, she bucked.

_ Once. _

_ Twice. _

_ Thrice. _

...And then, there were just aftershocks. Little twinges that made her hips twitch forward a little - like the climax was pleading with her body to continue.

But, finally, her body went still.

A pause.

She noticed that Bea had stilled, too. After a long moment, she crawled up from the inviting warmth of Bea thighs, and snuggled into her side.

And, really, the cute, tiny, intimate conversation they had as Mae’s mind slowly drifted into unconsciousness was almost better than the sex itself.

_ … _

_ Almost. _

And she drifted off to sleep, buried in Bea’s embrace and lungs filled with her smell.

**Author's Note:**

> So - I wrote a Smut shot in my NitW fic 'Stray Thoughts' - and it's this one, but shorter and from Bea's perspective with a little fluff added at the end for good measure - including that conversation at the end before they fall asleep. Also planning to have some morning sex as the next smut shot there too. Check it out if you care - chapter six is the smutty one, but the rest of the fic - while significantly less smutty - is pretty good too. Though I'm a little biased.
> 
> I worked a little too hard on this, considering it's just smut. Consider leaving a comment on your way out - even if it's just telling me I use too many italics.
> 
> I'm Always Something,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
